


Does anyone actually know what the FUCK is going on here

by AkaneOwari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneOwari/pseuds/AkaneOwari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the Commanders suspicions were not ridiculous ones at all, not at all...For from some distinguishable corner of some location, Ymir herself witnessed it. She witnessed the complete lack of paperwork. Ymir was the sole holder of the information that the paper work was actually DICK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does anyone actually know what the FUCK is going on here

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED A CRACKFIC FOR SOME RP FRIENDS ON GAIA
> 
> im gonna try to update a chapter a day for these qts

"Oh, Levi...." His breath was warm against the smaller mans ear, their bodies pressed close, the Commander having pulled him into his lap. The Corporals face flushes a degree of red, feeling suddenly self concioues about how loud his breathes were in the quite room.

"My perfect Corporal. You mean so, so much to me, you know. I don't know what I would do without you, in all honesty. You keep me sane when there seems no reason to be, when everyone else has lost their minds in the midst of the chaos. You remind me to keep my best to save humanity, and that so long as you are here...I am invicible," his words breathed against Levi's neck, washing away the insecurities that had once attempted to flood into his mind; of course he shouldn't be worried about anything. With the Commander, everything was perfect and clean already.

The Commander, suddenly, couldn't help but suspiciously scan the room, sitting up slightly straighter. 

"BUT REST ASSURED, TO ANYONE THAT MIGHT BE LISTENING ON TO THIS PRIVATE, INTIMATE MOMENT, THAT THIS IS COMPLETELY WORK RELATED AND NOT GAY. I DO NOT LOVE LEVI," he boomed to the hopefully empty room other than the two. Moments ticked by, Levi remaining silent, until the Commander relaxed back into the hold he had on him.

In a quite voice, he murmured against Levi's left ear, 'I love you'. And promptly sat up, once more projecting his voice into the room, called out, "I STILL DON'T LOVE LEVI."

"Ah, Erwin...!" Levi couldn't hold back anymore; his day spent silently glaring and hating everyone around him had of course resulted in a MONSTER boner, and sitting around whispering sweet nothings was too much of a tease. "Fuck me here, Erwin. Make me your bitch!" He demanded, twisting around to grab eagerly at Commander's hands, to lead them to his own body.

Commander chuckled, eyes glinting at his eagerness. "So eager, are you? Fine, then. Let me go put on a ridiculous amount of hot latex, and we will get to the fun." He rose, leaving the whimpering Levi on the bed that they were supposedly sitting on but never mentioned because it kind of seemed like maybe they were on a chair but MAN who knows it's a bed now hot kinky bed sex. 

After stripping and re-cladding himself in the new attire, he returned to Levi, striking what could only be a sexy pose. But such a pose was suddenly struck with worry, his gaze turning to once more sweep over the suddenly dimmed and romantically lit room, which maybe have some candles on the table and a slight scent of lavender but not TOO MUCH lavender because that shit is strong.

"TO ANYONE'S CONCERN, WHICH THEY SHOULD NOT HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE, THIS HOT, KINKY SEX IS FOR WORK AND IS NOT SEX AT ALL. IF YOU THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE SEX, YOU ARE WRONG. WE ARE GOING TO DO PAPER WORK. PLEASE LEAVE."

And so...The paper work began, long and frustrating and they both needed help from each other to get it all done. There were some points that they cried out in pure joy from finishing some of the work, ready to move on to the next stack, whimpering each others names as they both acknowledged how much they just LOVED paperwork.

But the Commanders suspicions were not ridiculous ones at all, not at all...For from some distinguishable corner of some location, Ymir herself witnessed it. She witnessed the complete lack of paperwork. Ymir was the sole holder of the information that the paper work was actually DICK.


End file.
